playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley J Williams
"This is my BOOMstick!" - Ash Ashley J Williams, often referred to as Ashley Williams, or simply just "Ash" Is the main character of the Evil Dead franchise and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Duke Nukem. Biography HAIL TO THE KING BABY! Ash never intended to hunt monsters. His real future was to spend the rest of his life with his girlfriend Linda. However, during a trip to an old cabin in the woods made the discovery that would change the course of his life forever. The Necronomicon ex mortis, roughly translated, The Book of The Dead, unleashed its evil on the world when Ash and his friends read the spell that released the demons from inside. Linda was killed and Ash lost his hand. Replacing his missing hand with a chainsaw and equipping a sawed-off shotgun he calls his Boomstick, Ash begins his battle against the evil dead for humanity's safety. THE LEGACY OF ASHLEY J WILLIAMS: *''Evil Dead (1984 Video Game)'' *''Evil Dead: Hail To The King'' *''Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick'' *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' *''Army of Darkness: Defense'' *''Evil Dead: The Game'' *''Poker Night at the Inventory 2'' Arcade Opening "This world is in chaos. Every now and then there is something that always shows up to wipe out humanity or simply rule over it. However, while I'm alive, that will never happen. No one knows how much I've done to keep Earth from total destruction. Deadites. They're nothing but troublemakers that waste my time, and I have finally done enough to keep them where they hide for now. At least that's what I thought until I heard that there has been more chaos elsewhere, chaos that no one else has heard of before. Deadites or not, I'm going to put an end to this disorder and keep humanity safe! I am the only one around here who is capable of doing so! If I don't take action, no one will!" ''- Ash Rival '''Name:' Duke Nukem Reason: 'Ash is walking around the rival arena, muttering to himself that he still hasn't found the source of the chaos until he is approached by Duke Nukem who asks him if he knows where the power is. Ash asks what exactly this power is and Duke tells him that it is the one everyone has been fighting for. Ash then suddenly realizes the reason for the disorder and is about to asks further questions but Duke interrupts him saying that if he is here then he must be looking for the power too and he was just acting dumb to hide the fact that he was. Duke then tells Ash that he must get rid of him. Ash is taken by surprise and gets ready to defend himself against Duke. '''Connection: '''Both Ash and Duke have their own memorable quotes and they are both considered to be extremely "cool" characters. Also, Duke borrows some of Ash's quotes, causing some people to believe that he is lightly based on Ash. Ending "''Well, that's finally over. I'm not sure why all those people were fighting over somthing so small in the first place. It just caused a complete misunderstanding. I could have been battling somthing more threatening, like Deadites for example. Still, I guess I did put an end to all that crazy madness. I also feel like I was rewarded for it. I don't know how, but I feel better than I did before. Probably all that fighting did me a good workout but either way, the Deadites I run into from now on better prey for their lives!" - Ash Gameplay Ash is a good all-rounder character with a lot of unique attacks. He has a variety of weapons ranging from melee, ranged and strategic effects. With enough practice, he can be a force to be reckoned with. (Square Moves) *'Basic Chainsaw Combo - ' - A three hit combo that sends the opponent rolling on the last hit. *'Chainsaw Jab - ' or + - Ash jabs his chainsaw in the opponent and revs it up, causing a chain of hits. *'Chainsaw Uppercut - ' + - Ash swings upwards with his chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Sweep - ' + - Ash sweeps his chainsaw at the opponent's feet, tripping them. *'Midair Chainsaw Swipe - ' (midair) - Ash swipes his chainsaw at the opponent and sends them flying. *'Air Chainsaw Jab - ' or + (midair) *'Air Chainsaw Uppercut -' + (midair) *'Low Chainsaw Swipe - ' + (midair) - Ash swipes his chainsaw downwards, sending opponents to the ground. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Boomstick Fire -' file:btn_triangle.png - Ash fires his Boomstick which sends opponents rolling. *'Boomstick Bash -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Ash hits the opponent with his Boomstick, sending them flying. *'Boomstick Fire Upwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Ash fires his Boomstick upwards. *'Boomstick Fire Downwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Ash fires his Boomstick at the opponents' feet, knocking them to the ground. *'Air Boomstick Fire -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Boomstick Bash -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Boomstick Fire Upwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Boomstick Fire Downwwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Necronomicon Counter - ' - Ash holds the Necronomicon open in front of him for a few seconds. Anyone who hits him during this phase will be blasted backwards. *'Necronomicon Throw - ' or + - Ash throws the Necronomicon in front of him and it will land with its open pages producing a green energy travelling upwards that will shock opponents that come in contact with it. it will disappear after a while *'Necronomicon Shelter - ' + - Ash will hold the Necronomicon above his head with its open pages producing the same green energy travelling upwards. *'Necronomicon Absorb - ' + - Ash will hold the Necronomicon open in front of him as it splutters green eneregy. Any projectile that hits Ash at this time will be absorbed into his AP gauge. *'Air Necronomicon Counter - ' (midair) *'Air Necronomicon Throw -' or + (midair) *'Air Necronomicon Shelter -' + (midair) *'Air Necronomicon Absorb -' + (midair (Throws) *'Book Blast -' or - Ash will hold the Necronomicon open as it sucks an opponent inside it. He can then choose which direction to spit the opponent out. *'Book Void -' - Ash uses the Necronomicon to create a void beneath the opponent that they fall through and appear above Ash, causing them to fall to the ground. *'Swallow This - ' - Ash knocks the oponent to the ground, aims his Boomstick at them and fires. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Soul Stealer -' (Level 1 Super): Ash will hold open the Necronomicon in front of him and release a Deadite spirit that flies ahead for a while. Anyone who touches the spirit will die. *'Deadite Ash - ' (Level 2 Super): Ash turns into his Deadite form which grants him the ability to kill anyone with a single hit of any attack. *'Necronomicon Unleashed - ' (Level 3 Super): Ash will open the Necronomicon and chant magic words that create a massive vortex. Ash then grabs onto a nearby tree branch and holds on as the vortex sucks players in and kills them. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Come Get Some - ' Ash holds is open hand out, beckons the opponent to come forward using a hand motion and says "Come get some!" *'This Is My Boomstick - ' Ash holds his Boomstick above his head and yells "This is my BOOMstick!" *'Shop S-Mart - ' Ash points his Boomstick at the opponent and says "Shop smart. Shop S-Mart!" Quotes *'''Character Select **'"You can't say no to me!" **''"I'm warning you, this is gonna hurt!"'' **''"Today is your lucky day!"'' *Prematch' **'"Come get some!" **''"Groovy!"'' *Item Pick Up' **'"Just my luck!" **''"Swallow this!"'' **''"Groovy!"'' **''"Oh, yeah!"'' **''"And now the tables turn!"'' **''"Funny looking sort of thing...I'll take It!"'' **''"I'll show you what's for!"'' **''"Let's see what this baby can do!""'' *'Using Soul Stealer' **"Here's a little treat!"'' *'Using Deadite Ash **'"Gah! grhh...arghhh...GRAHH!" *Using Necronomicon Unleashed' **''' "(Magic words in a foreign language)"'' *Successful KO' **'"Another one down for the count!" **''"Easier to kill than a Deadite!"'' **''"That was way too easy!""'' **''"Yeah!"'' **''"Hail to the king baby!"'' **''"I hope that tasted good!"'' **''"I'm just too good at this!"'' **''"Feel it!"'' **''"Ha Ha!"'' *Respawn' **''"Damn!"'' **''"Woah, you're good!"'' **''"I won't give uo!"'' **''"Grrr..."'' **''"You won't take me down!"'' **''"Boy, that was pretty harsh!"'' **''"I was too reckless, that's all."'' **''"I'm back!"'' **''"Come on Ash, get yourself together!"'' **''"Ugh..."'' **''"Come on!"'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Dare To Come Closer - ' Ash points his Boomstick at the camera and says "Come get some!" *'Totally Not Harmless - ' Ash has his back to the camera with his arm in front of him. He then turns around and reveals the chainsaw attached to his hand. *'Arrival By Void - ' A void is seen on the screen as Ash jumps out of it and looks around. *'Groovy! - ' Ash just finishes putting his chainsaw on his arm. He then revs it up and says "Groovy!" Winning Screen *'Another Job Well Done - ' Ash places his Boomstick into the holster on his back. *'Victory Is Mine! - ' Ash holds his Boomstick up into the air in triumph. *'That'll Teach You! - ' Ash walks towards the camera as he puts a hand on his hip and nods with a smile. *'Hail To The King - ' Ash holds a woman in his arms and starts kissing her. Losing Screen *If using 'Another Job Well Done - ' Ash falls to the ground in defeat as he leans on his Boomstick. *If using 'Victory Is Mine! - ' Ash grabs his face with his hand and shakes it with sorrow. *If using 'That'll Teach You! - ' Ash gets sucked into a void. *If using 'Hail To The King - ' Ash's chainsaw can be seen on the ground and his clutches the stump on his arm where it had once been and bares his teeth in pain. Results Screen *'Win - ' Ash holds his chainsaw up and smiles. *'Lose - ' Ash lies on the ground with the Necronomicon lying open on his face. Costumes Deadite Slayer The appearance of Ash from Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn. *'Black Skin - '''Black clothing with white hair. *'Grey Skin - 'Grey clothing with brown hair. *'White skin - 'White clothing with grey hair. AOD Ash The appearance of Ash from Army of Darkness. *'Red Skin - 'Red clothing with brown cape. *'Yellow Skin - 'Yellow clothing with grey cape. *'Black Skin - 'Black clothing with red cape. S-Mart Employee Ash in his S-Mart business suit. *'Red Skin - 'Red suit. *'Yellow Skin - 'Yellow suit. *'Green Skin -''' Green suit. Minions *Linda - Reach Rank 8 with Ash *Sheila - DLC *Wiseman - DLC Gallery AOD.jpg|AOD Ash SMART.jpg|S-Mart Employee Ash.GIF Trivia *Ash says some of his famous famous quotes more than once, mainly because they are well known and loved by many. **Some of his taunts and intros are named after them as well. *Ash and Duke Nukem are the only characters who share the same set of lines. *While his full name is Ashley J Williams, only Ash is written on the character select screen. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Evil Dead Category:Playable Characters